The Day I Fell In Love With You
by The True RSforsevers
Summary: As Yoruichi Shihoin and Soi Fon watch the sunset together Soi Fon tells Yoruichi about the first day she saw the Shihoin Princess


As the set sets on a beautify late afternoon Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin sit on a hill side watching the sun go down.

Soi Fon who's legs where on Yoruichi's lap and head rested on her hands start to think back when she first saw Yoruichi.

"Hey Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon turned her attention to the woman speaking to her.

"Yes Yoruichi-sama?" she replied to the woman. Her grey eyes not moving away from the gold eyes of the other.

"What's on your mind?" asked Yoruichi she was rested up against a tree and had her hands resting on top of Soi Fon's legs that where on her lap.

Soi Fon stayed quite for a bit before replying, "Well I was just thinking back to when I first saw you."

Yoruichi grinned her eyes getting a playful look.

"Oh?"

She flipped herself around so that she was on top of Soi Fon who was now blushing a deep red.

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?" asked Soi Fon looking away from Yoruichi and back up at the sunset.

"Not at all." replied Yoruichi, "As long as you tell me about that day."

Soi Fon smiled closing her eyes.

"I don't have to tell you about it."

"Awe but Soi Fon I really want to know about it." begged Yoruichi.

Soi Fon opened back up her eyes just to see Yoruichi having a sad look on her face.

"Your not going to get me with that puppy dog eyes thing." said Soi Fon now grinning. Yoruichi smirked, "Hm now I really gotta know if it makes you say no to me."

"Awe come on Yoruichi-sama can't we just watch the sunset and not say a word."

"Nope." Yoruichi replied, "I know how about I tell you about the first day I saw you then you'll tell me.."

"But I was looking right at you I already know about the time you first saw me."

Yoruichi signed, "Please Soi Fon I really would like to know.."

"Fine I'll tell you.." said Soi Fon, "I was little when I first saw you about the height of Yachiru.. Or maybe just a bit smaller anyways I was standing on the training ground of the Fon's and then everyone started to bow I looked up to see why everyone was bowing to see you being carried by some of your men you where going across the bridge over the Fon's.." Soi Fon stopped as she tried to think of somehow changing the subject.

"Go on." said Yoruichi knowing all to well what Soi Fon was thinking to do.

"Well I watched pretty much it.."

"Oh? You didn't think I'd look nice or anything?" Yoruichi replied.

Soi Fon signed, "Well as I watched you go by I thought about how lovely you looked and the sunset in the background.."

"You thought I looked lovely!" interrupted Yoruichi smiling.

Soi Fon blushed the deepest red ever in her life, "Well I.. ANYWAYS! As I watched you I couldn't help but think how beautiful you where yet you looked.."

"Now beautiful! Awe Soi Fon I didn't know you felt that way about me!" Yoruichi smiled.

"GAH ANYWAYS! I thought you looked sad!"

"Sad? Did I really.."

"Yeah at lest to me you did well maybe not as sad but as lonely.. Stupid right I mean you had Kisuke and Tessai with you during this time I'm sure.."

Yoruichi face turned to a soft gentle expression, "Well there where times I was lonely.."

Soi Fon watched as the sun set went down a little more making the light they had darken a little more.

"Really.." said Soi Fon softly almost as soft as a whisper.

"Yeah.." Yoruichi replied. "So is there more?"

"That pretty much it about the day I fell in love with you."

Then Soi Fon's eyes widen suddenly she turned away from the sunset to look at Yoruichi who looked at her dumbfound at what Soi Fon just said.

"The day.. You fell in love.. With me?.."

Soi Fon gulped her heart started to beat fast she wanted to move to get away from there but she was unable to move since Yoruichi was still on top of her.

"Well then at lest I know that you love me.." said Yoruichi Soi Fon looked though she was about to cry afraid about what was to come.

But then she felt warm she cheeks blushed a soft pink. Her eyes now half way closed but then she realized after a moment that Yoruichi was kissing her .

After braking the kiss Yoruichi looked into Soi Fon's grey eyes as Soi Fon looked into her gold ones.

"Yoru.. Yoruichi-sama! You just--"

"Kissed you, yes I did been wanting to since forever.."

"But.."

"But what Soi Fon?" asked Yoruichi.

"But I thought.. Well that you.."

"Where inn love with Kisuke?"

Soi Fon looked shocked, "Yeah.."

"Soi Fon he's my best friend he's like a big brother to me same with Tessai.." Yoruichi smiled softly, "But you.. You're the one who stole my heart the one I always wanted to be with to spend the rest of my life with but I was afraid to tell you.. I never could tell what you truly felt for me either it be love or just worship, admiration.."

Soi Fon went from her shocked expression to a loving one she reached to Yoruichi's neck and slowly pulled her to her.

"Yoruichi-sama.."

"Yes Soi Fon.."

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

The two kiss once again as the sun left and the moon risen with stars to follow.


End file.
